Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 June 2015
11:15 Ej, a ty wchodzą czasami FNaF'owcy? 11:15 *tu 11:16 Tak 11:16 Helou 11:21 . 11:22 o/ Nosku 11:23 yo 11:23 o/ 11:23 zw 11:36 Cicho tu... 11:37 Meh. 11:38 hmm 11:38 Jak myślisz, Raven, podczas wakacji chatmodzi będą bardziej aktywni? 11:40 jj 11:41 nie 11:41 wiem 11:42 Bo 11:42 Zastanawiam się, czy zrobić tę rekrutację. 11:43 Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to tu się nic nie zmienia. Wakacji nie mam, więc jak będę w pracy będę na czacie. 11:43 Poza urlopem. 11:44 Ale przewiduję, że userów przybędzie, a będe sama z Nosem ewentualnie. 11:44 Więc rekrutacja nie byłaby złym pomysłem. 11:44 Tylko... czy są kandydaci? 11:45 JA! 11:45 Xd 11:46 nie ma 11:46 Pewnie i tam mnie nie przyjmie nikt xD 11:47 A kto jest zaąłożycielem wiki? 11:47 Założyciel jest nieaktywny 11:47 Aha... 11:48 Użytkownik:WhiteBlack 11:49 Ja tam nie wiem. Ja nigdy nie mam wakacji a jak mam to i tak zawsze ma ze sobą lapka i internet. ;-; 11:50 Jak to nie masz wakacji? 11:53 Bo prawie w każde wakacje nigdzie nie wyjeżdżam, a u mnie jest mało kolegów bo zawsze wyjeżdżają lub mieszkają daleko ;-; 02:05 i patrz się w klawiature 02:05 bo widzę, że ze wzrokiem teraz kiepsko 02:06 zabawny z ceibe kolo 02:06 Komunizm w Chinach jest bardziej kapitalistyczny niż demokracja w USA :D 02:06 Rycu... Żyjesz? 02:06 wszędzie jest tak samo 02:06 nie ma w sumie znaczenia większego 02:06 zresztą, można pisać o tym ale trzeba było by pojechać i zobaczyć 02:07 O/ 02:07 o/ 02:07 o/ 02:08 siema 02:08 hej 02:08 na Kubie też jest komunizm 02:09 a nie skończył się już? 02:09 <4XD PL> o/ 02:09 o/ 02:09 cześć ponownie 02:09 w Chinach najgorzej to było za Mao-Tze-Tunga 02:09 no to autorytaryzm .v. 02:09 z WOSu byłam nogą 02:09 Akurat w Rozmowach w Tłoku jest o gosviu co uwiódł nauczycielkę chińskiego 02:09 kuba to skomplikowana sprawa 02:09 *Toku 02:10 Loki, przypomniałeś mi czasem Majewskiego na TVN'ie 02:10 Lobo, nie autorytaryzm a totalitaryzm. 02:10 ja Majewskiego ? 02:10 chwila, to tam nadal jest komuna? 02:10 Autorytaryzm to dyktatura, mamy taką głowę co może zrobić wszystko. Totalitaryzm to mamy jedną partię rządzącą. 02:10 nom 02:10 mao brakowao 02:10 rzebym został wydalony poprawnie 02:10 Ciong Le Mao 02:11 łapię chwile ulotne jak ulotka 02:11 ulotne chwile łapio jak fotka 02:11 <4XD PL> o/ 02:11 w mordę kopany truciciel 02:11 A Kuba to republika socjalistyczna :X 02:12 a nie 02:12 bo bananowe 02:12 Rycerz, czy twoja dzisiejsza litania brzmiała: "jedno piwo...drugie piwo....trzecie piwo....czwarte piwo....piąte piwo....szóste piwo...siódme piwo...ósme piwo....dziewiąte piwo....i Krwawa Mary. I nie, nie jestem pijany, ja dopiero się rozkręcam" 02:12 ja jestem całkowicie trzeźwy hihihi 02:12 xD D 02:13 taa 02:13 a tak wogle to zostałem niepoprawnie wydalony halo halo 02:13 uzgodnienie z za małom liczbo adminów 02:13 XD 02:13 to ty piłeś za wolność czy niesprawiedliwość? 02:13 za życie moja droga 02:13 http://www.obrazki.jeja.pl/153398,wchodza-dwa-kosciotrupy-do-baru.html 02:13 bo wczoraj mówiłeś kompletnie co innego 02:13 będąc trzeźwym 02:14 Najpierw piszesz w temacie na forum że spoko, później jęczysz :X 02:14 przemyślałem sprawę 02:14 i pomyslałem 02:14 że przemyślę jeszcze raz 02:14 >jęczysz 02:14 i doszedłem do wniosków 02:14 że regulamin został złamany 02:14 wha? 02:14 ameno 02:14 xD D 02:14 on sie nagugał 02:14 idź się prześpij 02:14 pomoże 02:14 gułag mi nie straszny 02:14 regulamin został złamanyk 02:15 może w nocy po pijaku nie pobijesz 02:15 trzeba to naprawić 02:15 xD 02:15 nikogo 02:15 naprawiaj 02:15 Lobo, on po C/B jedzie 02:15 uważaj 02:15 napraw mnie 02:15 moje uczynki ulotne jak ulotka 02:15 napraw go 02:15 zastanawiam się, jaką drogę musi przebyć 02:15 Rycu, lobo co Ci może? 02:15 z jego wygwizdowa do mojego wygwizdowa .v. 02:16 powiem po krótce apropo de fakto zostałem wydalony poprzez złamanie regulaminów 02:16 czy tam regulaminu nie pamiętam którego 02:16 xD 02:16 tego 02:16 xD 02:16 Rycu, kim jest Bolo? 02:17 nie obijając się o barierki, to raz 02:17 nie będąc złapanym przez drogówkę, to dwa 02:17 omijając radary (chyba przelatując), to trzy 02:17 no nie 02:17 ja jej mówię o złamaniu regulaminiu 02:17 a ta mi o drogówce 02:17 xD 02:17 no ludziu kim ty jesteś 02:17 xD 02:17 pytam się łaskawcze 02:17 no wiesz....opary alkoholowe mi szkodzą .v. 02:17 Bolo jest taka wyspa w King's Bounty 02:17 bardzo lubię, jak ktoś mówi o mówieniu 02:17 że został regulamin spiazgany w opór 02:17 a potem wychodzi na to, że pisze 02:17 czy tam spizgany jeden diabeł 02:17 Dokładnie w częsci o Wojowniczej Księżniczce 02:18 Rycerzu, Ty łamałeś regulamin. 02:18 RYCU, znasz jakiegoś rudego? 02:18 tak 02:18 kaszuba 02:18 Więc to jak konsultować się o to, czy kogoś zbanować. 02:18 wiedziałam, że to powie 02:18 KASZUB jest rudy ? 02:18 jasne 02:18 ta 02:18 jest 02:18 nie wiedziałeś? 02:18 potwierdzam, serio 02:18 rudy i konfident 02:18 Rycu, co byś mu zrobił, jakbyś go teraz dorwał? 02:18 widziałam to 02:18 dodatkowo 02:18 Jest Rudy 02:18 +20 kg nadwagi 02:18 Ma któtkie włosy to nie widziałem 02:18 on jest rudy 02:18 zrobiłbym mu z mordy jesień średniowiecza 02:18 RUDY 02:19 xD 02:19 lobo 02:19 tak niekulturalnie 02:19 ? 02:19 aracz 02:19 Z bólem 02:19 hm? 02:19 słyniecie z popkultur jednak muszę wam powiedzieć że wywaliliście mnie 02:19 ale muszę opuścić przedstawienie 02:19 bez ravena i kyurone 02:19 a wiecie co to oznacza 02:19 o kurdebele 02:19 NIE 02:19 Exi, zostan 02:19 Blondas mówi do blondasa : "Gdzie moja lala i kasa ?" 02:19 bez żadnych przyrzeczeń 02:19 on się jeszce nie rozkręcił 02:19 Vale o// 02:19 o/ 02:19 żegnaj 02:19 na zawsze 02:20 z bólem serca 02:20 stwierdzam 02:20 żę zostałem wywalony 02:20 bo tak 02:20 xD 02:20 \O 02:20 /o 02:20 już kiedyś na twój temat rozmawialiśmy 02:20 łamałem regulamin ale doszedłem do wniosku że 2 adminów nie może odwołać czatmoda 02:20 głosowanie? 02:20 1 admin i 1 biurokrata. 02:20 i to było skrajnie nieodpowiedzialne wywalać mnie za moimi plecami i dodatkowo 02:20 w wyniku głosowania!!! 02:20 Aracz, powinno być głosowanie dowództwa 02:20 bez wiedzy dwóch adminów 02:20 a nie, ty i ona 02:20 taka prawda olaliście ich w opó 02:20 r 02:21 Nie olaliśmy. 02:21 olaliście 02:21 Mah. 02:21 Raven pisał, co o tym myśli 02:21 nie mieliśmy do nich kontaktów 02:21 To jedna sprawa. Dwa, że ciągle mogą wtrącić swoje dwa grosze. 02:21 co za problem poczekać ten jeden dzień? 02:21 dokładnie 02:22 olaliście mnnie 02:22 Rycu, powiedz co o nich myślisz 02:22 olaliście innych adminów 02:22 No dobra, jak dla mnie mogę i przyznać, że olałem. 02:22 Raven - to dobra. Powiedz - chcesz spowrotem Rycerza? 02:22 Thia mi napisała, ze jeżeli rycerz poleciał 02:22 to ona zaraz też poleci 02:22 mogę też tak ująć 02:22 nie wiem 02:22 z powrotem* 02:22 decyzja, męska decyzja 02:22 jak chcesz 02:23 decyzja należy do ciebie 02:23 owszem, dobrze się Rycerz sprawował 02:23 Ciągle będzie 2-1. 02:23 Antasma 02:23 lobo nie przynudzaj 02:23 pw 02:23 ale, Lobo jest stronnicza 02:23 mi chodzi o głos innych adminów 02:23 kyurone i ravena 02:23 ogólna debata 02:23 Kuro jest za tobą 02:23 lol 02:23 a nie pytasz się oddzielnie 02:23 ja nadal czekam, aż piniak zacznie być aktywna 02:23 robisz jakieś podchody 02:23 ale to, jak traktował innych, to już inna sprawa 02:24 Rycerz, serio, mi wystarczy że łamiesz regulamin. Mógłbym Cię sam wyrzucić, ale jednak wolałem przynajmniej z Lobo to obgadać. 02:24 Lobo, wymyślaj dalej, bez niego, to by był anarachia(w moim wydaniu) 02:24 zawsze był spokój i porządek 02:24 Ja już dostałem opinię od pewnej anonimowej osoby, że na CPW nie wchodzi między innymi przez zachowanie Rycerza. 02:24 Aracz, wchodzisz raz na ruski miech i wszystko wiesz, jesteś kompetenty jak... Karu 02:24 Spokój i porządek a obawa przed tym, że to co napiszesz zostanie wyśmiane to inna sprawa. 02:24 Aracz 02:24 noworoczna 02:24 oczywiście ta osoba to Noworoczna 02:24 XD 02:24 :D 02:24 anonim bardzo 02:24 Właśnie nie :P 02:24 nikt i tak za nią nie płacze 02:24 więc co za różnica 02:24 ojj, nie przynudzaj 02:25 ja już wiem kto 02:25 kane i ten jego rpzychlast z call of duty wiki 02:25 gideon 02:25 Nie no, serio, jak nie znacie faktów to nie macie co wtrącać nicków. 02:25 no i właśnie za takie zachowanie do innych mam takie, a nie inne o tobie zdanie 02:25 Aracz, jakby nie było, nic nie robisz 02:25 do prokuratury z tym!!! 02:25 Lel, nie było mnie 5 dni bo byłem na wycieczce szkolnej. 02:25 * Blood Raven Master dzwoni z centrali 02:25 nie, więcej Cię nie było 02:25 Akurat przez te 5 dni Ty się postanowiłeś udzielać. 02:25 Aracza nie ma. 02:25 baaardzo rzadko byłeś 02:26 ogólnie to tak... Jakbyś olał to 02:26 na czacie jest spokój 02:26 Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń pingas 02:26 pw 02:26 a tu, gdy Kaszubowi dzieje się źle, pojawia się Aracz 02:26 trole są niszczone w zasięgu wzroku 02:26 Wolę olać na jakiś czas CPW i zdać szkołę, niż olać szkołę i być lubianym na CPW. 02:26 dwójarz 02:26 :d 02:26 Lel, ja wróciłem na CPW dlatego bo poprawiłem wszystko co miałem poprawić? :P 02:26 elo zorro 02:26 Cześć Zorroz. 02:26 CP IDIOCI 02:26 jakie CPW 02:26 Aracz, nie było Cię w kij 02:26 nie ma czegoś takiego 02:26 :v 02:27 sory za mocno pojechałem 02:27 CP to creepypasta, CPW to Creepypasta Wiki. 02:27 Lel. 02:27 blood to już inna sprawa 02:27 ale się bulwersuje 02:27 to już wolicie mieć na CP chamstwo, buractwo i wyzywanie tych, którzy nie są z wami bądź mają inne poglądy od was? 02:27 a teraz się szkołą wykręcasz 02:27 Lobo, taka prawda, jesteś stronnicza 02:27 lobo nikt oprócz kaszuba i nysa nie narzeka 02:27 pokazałas to nam 02:27 Wykręcam się prawdziwymi powodami. 02:27 to w końcu cp czy cpw? x[[]]D 02:27 Nie kłamię i nie manipuluję faktami. 02:27 Exi straciła, bo na skajpie pokazała jaka to jest super 02:27 tak w ogóle to słyszałem że uwierzyłaś w screenshoty kaszuba 02:27 Nysu akurat potrafi być irytujący 02:27 Nys to niekwestionowany troll 02:27 co jest dla mnie totalnym buractwem 02:27 i nie tylko oni narzekali 02:27 a ty.... Miałąs uraze, że nie jesteśmy tacy sztywni jak ty 02:27 miałaś* 02:27 żeby uwierzyć w screenshoty to też trzeba być zdolnym 02:28 Co nie zmienia faktu że powinno się go olać/kicknąc, a nie publicznie się z nim kłócić .-. 02:28 największe raki na CP- Kaszub i nys 02:28 xD 02:28 Logi poproszę 02:28 i jedynie oni na mnie konfią 02:28 http://scr.hu/7ow8/cluwh 02:28 mój przerobiony dawno temu screen 02:28 oesu, Rudzi zawsze konfili 02:28 to już jest przykleojne 02:28 od zawsze 02:28 jak Świat Światem, rudy dla nas nie będziesz bratem! 02:28 jasne 02:28 rudzi wszy 02:28 i to nie chodzi o tzw. "sztywniactwo" 02:29 a o chamskie zachowanie w stronę innych 02:29 chodzi :) zauważyliśmy to 02:29 Upomnienia dla obydwu :P 02:29 wyzywanie ich, prowokowanie 02:29 jj 02:29 tylko o chamstwo o jezu wolisz mieć anarchię czy rządy twarde ale sprawiedliwe? 02:29 Aracz, ojj, idę na Shitstorm 02:29 * Blood Raven Master ostrzy topór wojenny 02:29 !!! 02:29 wolę, owszem, ależeby czatmod jednak miał ten szacunek do rozmówcy 02:29 a nie się nad nim wywyższał 02:29 Mah. Wiem że Lobo też była światkiem Waszej sprawiedliwości. 02:29 jako i rozmówca do chatmoda 02:30 Sprawiedliwie dla wszystkich oprócz kolegów. 02:30 świadkiem* 02:30 wtrażaj się Aracz proszę Cię 02:30 wyrażaj* 02:30 czy ja kiedykolwiek byłem stroniczy? 02:30 xD , ja prawie od niego zarwałem bana 02:30 "jestem lepszy, bo jestem zabawniejszy, bo mam takich a nie innych kumpli" no kurde 02:30 no pogrzało was chyba 02:30 tak 02:30 Ja prawie od niego bana zarwałem za trollowanie, ale on jest stronniczy 02:30 to ty jesteś Marek Aureliusz 02:30 nigdy 02:30 w życiu 02:30 pewnego usera za caps i flood kopnąłeś 02:30 to dobrze 02:30 za TO SAMO Corazonowi dałeś tylko upomnienie 02:31 ta akurat 02:31 jezu, raz upomnienie raz kop 02:31 w tym SAMYM momencie 02:31 Teraz będzie tłumaczenie że były inne przyczyny :P 02:31 nie było nigdy takiej sytuacji 02:31 hola hola, i gdzie ta sprawiedliwość, i kto tu jest stronniczy? 02:31 nigdy nie byłem stronniczy 02:31 była, nie kłam 02:31 Aracz, naprawdę, idę się Madzi spytać, czy aby rudy ne jesteś 02:31 byłeś 02:31 jesteś 02:31 Lobo, ty jesteś stronnicza 02:31 będziesz 02:31 to tyczy się c/b 02:31 i Haracza 02:31 ty nie kłam nie jestem stronniczy bo kopię wszystkich nieważne kim jest 02:31 i banuję tak samo 02:31 lobo ma wściekliznę 02:31 Corazona nie kopnąłęś 02:32 Zorro, pls 02:32 ale to prawda 02:32 bo to twój kumpel od kufla 02:32 własnie 02:32 Rycerzu, można by uwierzyć, gdyby nie znało się faktów .-. 02:32 no to co? Będziesz go atakować jedną sprawą 02:32 tylko? 02:32 to nie jest mój kumpel lobo ogarnij się 02:32 Loob, ojjj, wysil się 02:32 Lobo* 02:32 lobo pora wziąć zastrzyk 02:32 nie raz wyzywałeś innych 02:32 kaszub i nys to nie inni 02:32 to wszy 02:32 nie raz olewałeś zasady 02:32 związane z czym? 02:33 szacunkiem do innych? 02:33 Z łamaniem regulaminu? 02:33 my dawaliśmy ci szansę 02:33 a ty zawsze "ja się nie zmienię" 02:33 to są twoje słowa 02:33 akurat tylko wy to widzieliście 02:33 daliście mi bezsensowne upomnienie tylko 02:33 a gdzie reszta dowództwa 02:33 a wiecie czemu? 02:33 o ile przy Ex się pomyliłam 02:33 Thia, Raven, kuro, Exi? 02:33 bo uwierzyliście w screeny 02:33 to przy tobie jestem pewna, że zasłużyłeś 02:33 skarżyli się na niego? 02:33 nie 02:33 tylko wy 02:33 Rycerz 02:33 nic mnie to nie interesuje 02:33 tj. 40% 02:33 BLood 02:33 do 60% 02:33 zorrozo oni wierzą w screeny czaisz? 02:33 Zorro? 02:33 Kuro i Raven już z nim też gadali 02:34 dlatego mnie upominają 02:34 Ewakuacja 02:34 i wyszło, co wyszło 02:34 jestem 02:34 Ped ty też 02:34 Lobo, przyznaj to 02:34 gdzie 02:34 co 02:34 taka prawda 02:34 Rycerzu, wiesz dlaczego nie wiesz o donosach na Ciebie? 02:34 Aracz, mówiłam ci to wczoraj - będą się tym bronić, że screen to nie dowód 02:34 cwaniaczki 02:34 bo wszystkie są od nysa i kaszuba? 02:34 nie? 02:34 Bo ludzie je wysyłający bali się, że jak to zauważysz, dostaną bana. 02:34 XD 02:34 dokładnie 02:34 co za ciule 02:34 bali się ciebiw 02:34 Jakby nie było, nys fałszował 02:34 ciebie* 02:34 xD DD 02:34 przecież nigdy nie dałem bana za nic 02:35 niech się ogarną 02:35 a ty mu wierzysz 02:35 Kiedyś Diz zrobił głupiego screena, na którym z Kaszubem pisaliśmy jakieś pierdoły 02:35 No ale opinia była inna. 02:35 OOGG, Lobo, sztywno i stronniczo 02:35 bali się wchodzić, bo "dyktator Rycerz jest na posterunku" 02:35 XD 02:35 nie no 02:35 noe moge 02:35 nie* 02:35 mam bekę 02:35 like a me 02:35 Lobo ciągle to samo 02:35 * Blood Raven Master robi kółeczko 02:35 kręćmy się dalej!!! 02:35 o/ 02:35 O/ 02:35 o/ 02:35 Nys fałszował screeny 02:35 i dalej olewajcie zasady 02:35 elo 02:35 więc mógł pomóc kaszubowi 02:35 Możesz się tłumaczyć tym, że "ja nigdy nie banowałem za nic". Ale tu nie chodzi o to że tak było czy nie było, ale o to że tak ludzie myśleli. 02:36 i łaskawie nie ściągajcie mi tu PLITTRa! 02:36 lobo ogarnij sie 02:36 Lobo, odejdź 02:36 Boboś - wbiłem z własnej woli 02:36 ten czat jest dla wszystkich 02:36 dokładnie 02:36 lobo gratulacje 02:36 może polecisz do centrum 02:36 a ty dyskryminujesz inne wikie 02:36 bo najazd? 02:36 wgl weź zamknij konto 02:36 akurat w trakcie kłótni? 02:36 tak 02:36 nikt cię tu nie chce 02:36 no i co z tego 02:36 psujesz ludziom życie 02:36 wgl. to oddaj Ravenowi biurola 02:36 bo Zorro mi napisał bym zobaczył co tu się dzieje 02:36 bo nie nadajeszsie 02:36 nic nie robisz 02:36 Napisał Zorroz. 02:36 ej spokój 02:36 :D 02:36 a i Aracz 02:36 Zorroz, Ty i spółka myśląca podobnie do Ciebie to nie wszyscy. 02:36 właśnie, dlatego mówię, by tamci już tu nie schodzili 02:36 bo to nie jest wasza sprawa 02:36 czy ty jesteś upośledzony czy nie widzisz tego a na końcu nicku? 02:37 Aracz, tylko jedno potrafisz 02:37 ide nq wróce za 1-2 h 02:37 tak jak myślałem 02:37 żałosne 02:37 O.o 02:37 \o 02:37 taki sam iloraz inteligencji jak u Kaszuba 02:37 nosz kurdebele 02:37 Siema Nat 02:37 uralt 02:37 Rzuciłbym disem, ale to by było na Twoim poziomie. 02:37 Więc wolę nie. 02:37 ale ty honorowy jesteś 02:37 wchodzicie tylko po to, by robić zadymy i pielgrzymki - od niedawna BRM wchodzi regularnie, to można uznać, że należy do tej społeczności 02:37 no widzisz, mój poziom jest za wysoki dla c/b 02:38 mam prawo wbijać gdzie chcę 02:38 i kiedy chcę 02:38 mogę wejsć 02:38 na nie wiem 02:38 marian wiki 02:38 Ale nie masz prawa robić czego chcesz. 02:38 albo ugabuga wiki 02:38 przykro mi 02:38 nie mam siły już się kłócić 02:38 Aracz, po prostu... jesteśstronniczy, nie nadajesz sie 02:38 smutne 02:38 ale prawdziwe 02:38 Rycu, idź spać 02:38 wytrzeźwiejsz 02:38 nie 02:38 ja cem niepijanego ryca 02:38 bo mnie śmieszycie 02:38 czat akurat jest dla wszystkich, chyba, że ktoś ledwo wejdzie i już troluje 02:38 wszyscy 02:38 ja widzę, co by było, gdyby ludzie waszego pokroju rządzili tą wikią 02:39 Ty jesteś stronniczy, bo zamiast pomyśleć, na siłę trzymasz stronę kolegó. 02:39 ja to, kurde, widzę 02:39 lobo nie wywyższaj się 02:39 Lobo, ja widzę, co się dzieje, gdy ty rządzisz 02:39 i g się dzieje 02:39 smrut, brut, cebua 02:39 cebula kwitnie 02:39 BRM 02:39 Wystarczy 02:39 napisałem G sie dzieje 02:39 Jak CI się nie podoba, to tutaj nie wchodź. 02:39 skoro taki mądry, do kogo polecasz na nowych adminów? 02:39 litera się dzieje 02:39 Wszystkim będzie lepiej. 02:39 o dziwo nikt nie mówi, że jestem nietolerancyjna, chamska, itp. 02:39 C/B na biurola 02:39 Raven 02:39 oprócz mnie 02:39 lobo wiedz że wszyscy cię uwielbiają 02:39 nie widze nikogo 02:39 już bym o wiele bardziej wolał ravena 02:39 i życzą ci jak najlepiej 02:40 polko 02:40 Kuro, piniak 02:40 Zostawcie Lobo 02:40 ty biurol, Piniak admin 02:40 Kuro mod albo adm 02:40 Thia mod 02:40 albo adm 02:40 ta piniak admin 02:40 i tyle 02:40 XD 02:40 chyba cię zgrzało 02:40 Nie no, najlepsze jest to że z takimi argumentami wyskakują ci którzy przez Lobo nie mają dobrze i jakoś nie mają nic do stracenia w tej chwile. 02:40 nope 02:40 piniak admin 02:40 :v 02:40 jak piniak w ogóle nie wchodzi 02:40 jest normalny 02:40 O/ 02:40 O.o 02:40 elo 02:40 poważnie? 02:40 a to może nie... 02:40 Nie 02:40 karu biurol ma być 02:40 jakoś jej nie widziałem 02:40 Dopóki Rycerz miał moda problemów nie robiliście. 02:40 bo c/b nie było 02:41 bo odebraliście mi go bezprawnie 02:41 i nie było problemów 02:41 mają mi za złe, że nie lubię ich toku myślenia 02:41 Lel, o co chodi? 02:41 Raven 02:41 Banan 02:41 banan 02:41 siemz banan 02:41 Banan - shistorm 02:41 X'd 02:41 Banan 02:41 Rycerz strocił moda 02:41 Karu tylko jesli przestanie czepiać się Exi 02:41 Banan - to skomplikowane 02:41 inc karu satanus dos trek kary 02:41 shitstorm* 02:41 spójrz za siebie 02:41 Ja 02:41 Banan mamy tutaj ból dupy i cebulę 02:41 a więc tak: ty - biurokrata, Kuro - admin, Thia - mod 02:41 Wy robaki wy 02:41 XD 02:41 Rzymek XD 02:41 Omg, global na mno! D: 02:41 rzym uratuj mnie od tej cebuli 02:41 i śledziów 02:41 plz 02:41 xD 02:41 Thia aktualnie jest modem. 02:41 Ja uważam że Lobo powinna wybierać kto będzie kim 02:41 tak 02:41 ale myśli, że jak ryc stracił 02:41 xD 02:41 rzym weź wyjdź 02:41 tosie lobo zache i jej owalać 02:42 Przecież to jest troll 02:42 i jej zabrać 02:42 Lobo wybierze pewno tych co lubi xD DDDDD 02:42 Lobo powinna wybierać kto będzie kim a Karu na Biurokratę 02:42 tak 02:42 czyli tych samych 02:42 xD 02:42 02:42 XDXDXD 02:42 Weźcie się wszyscy uspokójcie ;_; 02:42 xD 02:42 rzym niszczysz mnie psychicznie 02:42 Ładnie proszę 02:42 jesteśmy niepoważni 02:42 I JESZCZE FAKNOC NA MODA CZATU 02:42 xD 02:42 niepoważni no 02:42 Karu na staffa 02:42 xD 02:42 xD DD 02:42 XD 02:42 Faknoc na helpera 02:42 not funny 02:42 HAHA 02:42 dzieki 02:42 bichez 02:42 wtf 02:42 za co to było 02:42 tylko tyle potrafisz? 02:42 Lobo 02:43 pls 02:43 jedno słowo napisane capsem 02:43 takie suabe 02:43 a ta już wywala 02:43 co wg was znaczy bichez? 02:43 nawet ja nie byłem taki surowy 02:43 http://pl.bab.la/slownik/angielski-polski/bichez 02:43 Zorrozo 02:43 po prostu 02:43 stronniczość 02:43 Ogsr 02:43 *ogar 02:43 beaches 02:43 http://pl.bab.la/slownik/angielski-polski/bushes 02:43 Krzoki 02:43 ogarnij. Mówiłeś, że nie będziesz robić gównoburzy, jak stracisz moda 02:43 i kto tu teraz jest Karu, co? 02:43 ty 02:43 ty 02:43 polko 02:43 ty 02:44 (jackie) 02:44 lobo raus do komory gazowej 02:44 Lobo, ale nie płacz, nie zasługujesz, Raven na Biurokratę!!! 02:44 Napisały to moje największe autorytety. 02:44 albo odsuniemy cię od biurka 02:44 i będziesz siedziała na podłodze 02:44 xD , 02:44 znowu się wywyższacie 02:44 ludzie co z wami 02:44 cebula zmienia ludzi 02:44 bow 02:44 stop cebulizacji 02:44 zmień avatar 02:44 Proszę, Blood, Stasiek, Zorro 02:44 bo mylę cię z marchewką 02:44 Dajcie spokój ;_; 02:45 boli mnie łeb 02:45 ;_; 02:45 ex 02:45 w mordę 02:45 No dobra 02:45 to nie jest właściwy moment 02:45 Jakiś inny avek z UE sobie znajdę (lf) 02:45 Jest. Bardzo właściwy. 02:45 czyżby teraz robicie kampanię "zrzucić Lobo z biurka"? Tak samo, jak robiliście na MWŚ? Bo nie jest tak, jak po waszej myśli? 02:45 tak 02:45 To pokazuje że Wy jesteście stronniczy. Jeśli teraz temu zaprzeczycie. 02:45 to wam nie wyjdzie, tyle powiem 02:45 To stronniczość bardziej .-. 02:46 Aracz 02:46 nie widze Cie tu 02:46 Raven ma moje zdanie 02:46 do aracza nic nie mam 02:46 Lobo, przyznaj, nie nadajesz się 02:46 nie zwalicie mnie 02:46 Nie ma człowieka tydzień, przez parę dni wbija tylko na 30-40 minut dziennie, a tu nagle nie ma człowieka bo nie widzę go na chacie. 02:46 kurde, nawet z Waldkiem szło się dogadać 02:47 kto lubi lobo jest nienormalny 02:47 Lobo, już praktycznie shitstorm idzie po c/b 02:47 Raven - widocznie oni cię lubią, oni cię posłuchają - mów do ludu 02:47 nie 02:47 ja chcę karu na biurokratę 02:47 O.o 02:47 Okno wiadomości zostało wyczyszczone. 02:47 Ale też taka świetna taktyka. Zamiast się tłumaczyć to najeżdżanie na innych .-. 02:47 kurde 02:47 DOBRA 02:47 cisza 02:47 Raven mowi 02:47 Chcę oglądać twoje nogi, nogi, nogi, nogi 02:47 Chcę byś założyła mini, mini, mini, mini 02:48 c: 02:48 tam dam dam dam! 02:48 Cramik!! 02:48 Rzymianin posłuchał się mojej prośby i zabił wszystkich. 02:48 kurde kolejny... 02:48 ślimak dziś wystawił rogi 02:48 No kurde za co 02:48 O.o, po prostu nie tolerujesz ludzi 02:48 >.< 02:48 widzicie? Lobo jest nietolernacyjna 02:48 Eh, mój błąd 02:48 uważa, że ta wikia należy do niej 02:48 To o czym napisałem. 02:49 na Imperatora! Wikia to dobro wspólne 02:49 Rzym, sorry 02:49 Zamiast dawać normalne argumenty to najeżdżanie na innych. 02:49 No ja tylko napisałem że chcę popatrzeć na nogi 02:49 Wojownicy!!! 02:49 nie uważam tak wcale 02:49 A czyje nie powiem 02:49 Aracz, ty tak robisz 02:49 dostałem raka przez was 02:49 Dum dum xD 02:49 :/ 02:49 podaliśmy normalne, a ty swoje 02:49 to jest piosenka 02:49 nosz na Imperatora 02:49 Ja dostałem martwicy mózgu 02:49 >.< 02:49 xD 02:49 Źle przeczytałam 02:49 i nie pytaj co 02:49 dobra 02:49 od dzisiaj 02:49 Pytaliście się dlaczego podjąłem taką decyzję a nie inną, to podałem powody .-. 02:49 siedzimy tu z helperem 24/7 02:49 :D 02:50 Aracz, tylko że wiekszosc uważa 02:50 Nie powody a przyczyny :X 02:50 ża Ryc dobrze sprawował swój urząd 02:50 Większość czyli kto? :P 02:50 o czym teraz dyskutujemy? 02:50 o obaleniu lobo? bo ja się pogubiłem 02:50 o daniu Tobie biurola 02:50 * Zorrozo obala lobo 02:50 posadzeniu Cię na jej stołeczku 02:50 "Chcesz mieć normalne i dobre CP? OBAL LOBO!" 02:50 * Rzymianin obala komunę 02:50 synonim do słowa walić konia 02:50 obalać lobo 02:50 xD 02:50 mam już aż dwa stołeczki 02:51 wpierw o tym, czemu Rycerz nie ma moda 02:51 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:51 xd 02:51 xD 02:51 XD 02:51 * Aracz bije Rzymianina po hełmie (lf) 02:51 Czm? BO lobo tak chciała!!! 02:51 centurioneł XD 02:51 * Zorrozo wygrywa w karty z piesełem 02:51 * Rzymianin obala lobo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:51 Aracz, stronniku ic sobiem 02:51 rzym jedzie na ręcznym 02:51 teraz widzisz sam, o czym mowa 02:51 Blood, ujmę to tak. 02:51 więc? 02:51 Jak się Wam tutaj nie podoba, to po co tutaj siedzicie? 02:51 dobro wspólne 02:51 Bo mi się wydaje że teraz to dla Was dobra zabawa. 02:51 które zostało zainfekowane 02:52 i trzeba je odkazic 02:52 nie, ja sie dobrze nie bawie 02:52 a ja przeciwnie XD 02:52 (pokaż/ukryj) 16:49, cze 26, 2015 Wedkarski (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) zmienił przynależność Użytkownik:Raven2015 do grup (brak → VSTF) (bo tak) 02:52 Lobo, oddaj Ravenowi biura 02:52 uuu 02:52 mówisz o sobie 02:52 nie 02:52 o Tobie 02:52 ja nie cem 02:52 ja chce życ w spokojnym czacie 02:52 To się nie kłóć ^^ 02:53 rozwiniesz skrót? 02:53 będę, bo to niesprawiedliwosc i stronniczosć!!! 02:53 A ja się tutaj tak przyglądam o czym wy tu piszecie... I zapomniałam nawet się wtrącić. No ale w sumie to by zaraz było ,że się wtrącam i by mnie znowu nikt nie lubił (Przecież i tak nikt mnie nie lubi :c ) 02:53 LOGI kurdebele LOGi 02:53 a nie screeny 02:53 zacznijcie prowadzić LOGI 02:53 * robi 02:53 W sumie nie jestem mega fanem Ravena ale lubię robić rozróby 02:53 Kisiel nie bój się 02:53 ja piernicze 02:53 Rzymianin na biuro. 02:53 ale wy jesteście idiotami 02:53 zamiast iść na normalną wikię 02:53 Aracz 02:53 pls 02:53 To wolny kraj 02:53 Zorro, każda ma być ugauga 02:53 rozumiesz? 02:53 to wy wolicie być tu wszyscy i nie czytać creepypast 02:54 hmm... 02:54 w sumie? 02:54 Jeśli masz jakieś zastrzeżenia to mów 02:54 to nie ma sensu 02:54 Oddajcie Uprawnienia Biurokraty Ravenowi! To moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie nim przepotężna moc izraela dotknie wasze domy i rodziny! 02:54 xD 02:54 lepiej iść na normalną wikię 02:54 nie, no 02:54 spadłem z krzesła 02:54 * Aracz stoi i prawdopodobnie zaraz kicknie Cramo 02:54 Jak wam nie wstyd, zachowujecie się jak hieny! 02:54 xd 02:54 I OBALIĆ LOBO 02:54 On ma haxy1 02:54 HURRA! 02:54 uuu 02:54 Dostałem epilepsji. 02:54 Zozol - jak się nie podoba, to wracaj na PLITTR 02:54 bij lobo bij 02:54 aż Ci pęknie kij 02:54 a ja raka 02:54 HURRA 02:54 a ja raka okrężnicy 02:54 xd 02:54 od czerwonego napisu? 02:54 Lobo śmieciaro 02:54 xD 02:54 idź zbieraj 02:54 xD 02:54 Rzymianin, staph. 02:54 witajcie 02:54 haha 02:54 nie no 02:55 teraz to ja zacząłem umierać 02:55 aż tak to boli? 02:55 gniję XD 02:55 oh, jutuber wlazł 02:55 smallredhura[/small/bg 02:55 hej 02:55 au 02:55 nie było tego 02:55 Rycu 02:55 co 02:55 zobacz na nazwe konfy 02:55 no i zwaliłeś :/ 02:55 Bowza 02:55 :D 02:55 02:55 aha 02:55 kolorowa 02:55 linka do czathacków! 02:55 dobra nie to ja mam zwidy 02:55 xD , 02:56 nie no 02:56 łeb mnie boli 02:56 teraz! 02:56 bo Lobo to zuooo 02:56 Creepypasta Wiki - Dawne imperium scebulizowane przez śmieciarzy który myślą że tu jest czysta kraina a PLITTR to miejsce dla trolli 02:56 akcja Charytatywna: Obal Lobo 02:56 To j może spokojnie wrócę do gry i nie będę nikomu przeszkadzać :c 02:56 pomóżcie i wspomóżcie chore CP 02:56 Zorroz, pisałeś że się dziwisz że siedzą tutaj zamiast na normalnej wiki. 02:56 Helou 02:56 Sam tutaj jesteś. 02:56 dobra dajcie argumenty, czemu jestem zła 02:56 o/ 02:56 stronnicza 02:56 Dobra, lel, wywaliło mi. Co się dzieje. 02:56 sztywna 02:56 nic nie robisz 02:56 starczy? 02:56 ale ja nie siedzę tu 24/7 02:56 a nie zachowujecie się jak hejterzy-trolle 02:57 Zorro tu przychodzi, gdt się go przywoła 02:57 Już chciałem napisać, że mogę napisać co zaraz pojawi się na Chacie. 02:57 * NOSEE paczy co wyczynia Cramo i pewnie zaraz go kicknie 02:57 Ale to się pojawiło szybciej niż myślałem. 02:57 sztywna dla was 02:57 Czo się dzieje 02:57 Ej 02:57 O i noSE NA nowego adma!!! 02:57 stronnicza - nie powiedziałabym 02:57 Tak. 02:57 a ja powiedziałbym 02:57 zieew 02:57 wat 02:57 xD 02:57 Raven, do tego co Ci napisałęm dodaj jeszcze nosa 02:57 mein forname ist lucifer 02:57 Dajcie dowody na stronniczość :D 02:57 i jest gicior 02:57 nie ma haracz 02:57 nie 02:57 nie ma Lobo 02:57 jest superbobo 02:57 Przez Ravena pół godziny musiałem szukać nowego avka 02:57 stronnicza, czyli patrząc na wasz słownik - nie jestem po waszej stronie 02:57 ok 02:57 bo mnie myli z marchewką 02:57 uwielbiam to robić, uwielbiam xD 02:57 (Y) 02:57 Lobo, jesteś po stronie serka 02:57 każdy zły, jak nie jest po waszej stronie 02:57 Ale marchewka tu nie wbija 02:57 powinnaś być obiektywna 02:58 Lel, Lobo nie jest sztywna ani stronnicza x'D 02:58 nie jestem po jego stronie 02:58 a nie subiektywna 02:58 Czo się kurde tutaj dzieje? 02:58 tak tak 02:58 Nos, obalamy Lobo 02:58 bo to zuo wcielone 02:58 why 02:58 Blood, sam obalasz. 02:58 oddaj ravenowi biurokrate!!!! 02:58 Nose, jest taka kłótnia bo Raven stracił moda. No i żeby było równo to po drugiej stronie barykady też ktoś musi stracić status. 02:58 gniję 02:58 * LoboTaker paczy co wyczynia Cramo i zapewne zaraz go kicknie 02:58 Taka żelazna logika. 02:58 Rave miał kiedykolwiek biuro? x'D 02:58 *Rycerz 02:58 to teraz podeprzyj swoje argumenty 02:58 Aha 02:58 Kurcze, nicki mi się mylą xD 02:58 lol, ja nie miałem moda 02:58 :D 02:58 ej znajcie jakieś strony z screamerami? 02:58 >raven stracił moda 02:58 xD 02:58 z wyjatkiem agor.io i findminecraft.com 02:58 No poprawiłem się no :P 02:58 nie 02:58 http://screenshooter.net/102501242/becigxu 02:58 :( 02:58 ty i lobo wylatujecie 02:59 Raven biurko dostaje 02:59 nowe 02:59 porządne 02:59 wat 02:59 wiecie co 02:59 Raven - daj przykład, kiedy to ja byłam stronnicza 02:59 nie ja, tylko 2015 02:59 dam wam dobry przykład 02:59 Ale rzeczy się wyprawiajo, lel 02:59 ja nic nie mówię 02:59 * LoboTaker wylatuje 02:59 Gdybym nie napisał wiadomości na forum, a zrobiła to np: Kyu, to teraz byście na nią najeżdżali :P 02:59 * Blood Raven Master cieszy się 02:59 Kurde, ile tu się dzieje. 02:59 nie 02:59 Kuro bym nie tknał 02:59 bo ją szanuje, ale ona by tego nie zrobiła 02:59 chyba NIE najeżdżali 02:59 więc... 02:59 bo JĄ lubią 02:59 yeeeee 02:59 Lobo, ojj, pls 02:59 nie płacz 03:00 pff 03:00 może chusteczkę? 03:00 3.633 03:00 Gdyby to zrobiła to nie wiem czy by ich podejście się nie zmieniło :P 03:00 kłócą się o biurooooo ^^ 03:00 o/ 03:00 ._. 03:00 ja nie płaczę, ja stwierdzam wnioski 03:00 gra o tron 03:00 Aracz, ona tak by nie zrobila 03:00 więc :D 03:00 Master, widzę dobry humorek x'D 03:00 kim mam posterować? 03:00 xD 03:00 MoDaD, zabierz mnie w lepsze miejsce. 03:00 wasza normalność to tak naprawdę trollerstwo 03:00 nie dawaj rzeczy, które bi sei nie sprawdził 03:00 bo jesteś żałosny 03:00 Nie napisała by wiadomości na forum? :P 03:00 Weźcie się, admini nic złęgo nie zrobili chyba, a modowie stracili uprawnienia bo sami sobie zawinili chyba. 03:00 płącz 03:00 No ej 03:00 nie znam innego ;-; 03:00 jesteście sami ignoranccy, chamscy, egoistyczni 03:00 Nos, nie było CIę ;c 03:00 >chyba 03:00 uuu 03:00 Ja chcę pokój na świecie ;____; 03:00 dobry ten biurol 03:00 nie no, dobry 03:00 A, to moment, wciąż chodzi o te mody? x'DDD 03:00 xD 03:00 Hajsik, tak 03:01 Nose, jak chcesz pokoju to musisz o niego walczyć :X 03:01 A czemu stracili? 03:01 chcesz pokoju? Szykuj się do wojny 03:01 Si vis pacem, para bellum 03:01 bo Kaszub tak chciał 03:01 Ex nie wiem, dlaczego straciła, ale Rycerz zachowywał się niestosownie, jak na admina, prawda, Rycku? x'D 03:01 tylko kumaci zrozumieją 03:01 nie 03:01 * Blood Raven Master dobrze gada, polać mu, chociaż durny Cramo nie wie o co chodzi 03:01 banan 03:01 lubię banany 03:01 xD 03:01 * Blood Raven Master pije vodke 03:01 :D 03:01 a chętnie bym też poszedł 03:01 x'D 03:01 Banan - Ex już ma z powrotem 03:01 Wiem 03:01 Wiesz, Kaszub to ostatni czynnik który pchnął do działania. Nad Rycerzem przynajmniej ja rozmyślałem już od kilku tygodni. 03:01 Aracz, ale nie płacz 03:01 jak od kilku tygodni 03:01 gadasz bez sensu 03:01 a nie od miesięcy? (huh) 03:01 jak cię nie było ostatnio 03:02 prawie w ogóle 03:02 Aracza nie bylo 03:02 ale wie co jest 03:02 ma racje 03:02 Prawie. 03:02 bo posłuchał paru useró 03:02 nosz kurdebele 03:02 * Aracz płacze 03:02 bo Ci przyłożę 03:02 xD 03:02 No i widzisz co zrobiłeś? 03:02 Uhu, Rycerz taki obczajany z każdej strony. Ucz mnie, mistrzy B) 03:02 O/ Master 03:02 bo były skargi 03:02 róbta co chceta nie jestem biurokratą to mnie to nie interesuje 03:02 jak tak mogleś? 03:02 Nie było mnie tak w ogóle przez 5 dni, a przez dłuższy czas na chat wbijałem tak na po pół godziny .-. 03:02 mistrzu* 03:02 elo Loki 03:02 zieeew 03:02 i nic nie robieś 03:02 08:01 ten ból.....do licha 08:01 ja nigdy........nie nadawałam się na lidera 03:02 tak jak piniak 03:02 dobra skończcie już pierdzielić 03:02 tak było 03:02 farmazony 03:02 więc.. tracicie stołeczki 03:02 zabierać pupeczki 03:03 dobra raven czekaj aż mi wątroba zacznie pracować 03:03 k 03:03 Ta Wasza walka jest zabawna .-. 03:03 * potwierdzone info 03:03 Aracz, u are low and zero 03:03 ;c 03:03 ja mam z was wszystkich bekę XD 03:03 Bo samymi słowami nie wygracie. 03:03 ano 03:03 Rycerz, no i słusznie :D 03:03 Brackich Narodaw Sajuz Wiekawoooj 03:03 cardinalem 03:03 trza isć po helpera, i poprosić,a by tu siedział ciągle 03:03 wojtyła 03:03 aby* 03:03 Partia Rejwena, Siłaaaja Narodaaw 03:03 Leeeel 03:03 * Rycerz Śmierci ma ze wszystkich bekę 03:03 Drużby Narodaw Sajuz Wiekawoooj 03:03 Cram 03:03 tera ja 03:03 Blood, jestem za :> 03:03 k 03:03 Raven, alea iacta mae? 03:04 który? 03:04 Vae Victis, Lobi 03:04 2015 03:04 *Lobo 03:04 Vae Victis 03:04 :> 03:04 nie 03:04 Tyle że już było takie ogłoszenie że CS nie będzie się wtrącać w sprawy CPW i MWŚ. 03:04 kurde no 03:04 EPIKLEZA KONSEKRACYJNA WUBUDUDUBUDUBU 03:04 Więc raczej żadnemu się nie będzie chciało, bo się odcięli. 03:04 Karu nam pomoże x'DDDD 03:04 xd 03:04 bo Aracz zaniża poziom 03:04 Cramo, strolluj to 03:04 jem tic taci minionki 03:04 D1 111111 03:04 WDUBUBUBUBUBUUBU! 03:04 d1 03:04 Bow ogar 03:04 Booooow, kurde, bez spau 03:05 płońcie 03:05 spamu* 03:05 D1 03:05 pisać nie umiem 03:05 Hajsik 03:05 jestes zua 03:05 lobo od biurka odsówać! 03:05 Ja 03:05 Bow. Smacznych Tiktaków ;) 03:05 RAUS~ 03:05 i sztywna niniejszym 03:05 ;c 03:05 róbta co chceta 03:05 po co tylda 03:05 wasza decyzja 03:05 każda kłótnia o biuro jest śmieshna 03:05 miał być wykrzyknik 03:05 Zachowujcie się normalnie 03:05 bo cię kicknęłam? huh 03:05 Ty też jesteś zua, Blood :c 03:05 To nie pora na wygłupy 03:05 Rycerzu, dziękuję za uszanowanie decyzji. 03:05 zua? 03:05 dzienki kisieleg 03:05 Hajs 03:05 Bo w tej sytuacji to wiele znaczy. 03:05 pw 03:05 To piiisz 03:05 Aracz, ostatnia bitwa, pamietaj 03:05 Parodia będzie 03:05 ale mam materiału 03:06 nio kurdebe 03:06 bolo Lakier 03:06 Haracz 03:06 będą parodiowanie 03:06 przecież nie jestem adminem ani biurakratą więc nie decyzduję napisałem tylko że zostało to trochę krzywo zrobione ale ogólnie to nie mam do was żalu 03:06 mało oryginalnie 03:06 Najlepiej zwalić na kogoś winę co ? 03:06 i'm back! 03:06 A w sobie to nie widzieć ? 03:06 Aracz zaniża poziom!!! 03:06 nie zaniżaj!!! 03:06 Święci tacy jesteście ? 03:06 nie stawiaj przed znakami spacji 03:06 loki 03:06 * Blood Raven Master jest święty w oczach Imperium 03:06 ano 03:06 Blood, serio, ja ciągle nie mam do Ciebie żadnej urazy ani nic, ale chyba na prawdę starasz zrobić sobie we mnie wroga. 03:06 jestem święty 03:06 boli mnie ta spacja przed pytajnikiem 03:07 ;/ 03:07 Aracz, to ty ze mnie 03:07 bo jestesza serkiem 03:07 a on... Globala zarobi 03:07 a ja jestem szybszy niż światło 03:07 tylko niech dostane moje dowody 03:07 jeszcze tylko tydzien :d 03:07 co wam Serek zawinił? 03:07 http://i.imgur.com/KUOmEmP.png 03:07 haha 03:07 bo jest rudy? 03:07 Już coś pisałem o Serku. 03:07 Ser] 03:07 Ale spox. 03:07 SPOD NAPLETA 03:07 xD 03:07 Xd 03:07 ej, serio 03:07 NIE 03:07 nie to 03:07 xd 03:07 Lobo, jak to zrobiłaś? 03:07 zadarł z niewłaściwymi osobami 03:07 dafaq? wszyscy rudzi są źli? 03:07 tyle w temacie 03:07 czyli z wami 03:07 tak 03:08 nie 03:08 z Exi 03:08 to jest aksjomat 03:08 To sprawa między Lobo i Rycerzem 03:08 i Thią 03:08 a blood nie daruje 03:08 Co się dzieje 03:08 I się nie wtrącajcie 03:08 gdy ktoś tyka jego dziewczynki 03:08 po prostu z wami się nie zgodził i już jest źle 03:08 nie 03:08 http://scr.hu/7ow8/vn5ga 03:08 tak mnie kręci, by to przetestować 03:08 zdjęcia 03:08 Loki, oni ciągle myślą że tu chodzi tylko o Serka. 03:08 tyle w temacie 03:08 loki 03:08 * Cramo bierze łom 03:08 Aracz, a ty g wiesz 03:08 poprzytulajcie się 03:08 tylko ja się prawie w ogóle już nie odzywam od pół godziny 03:08 będę jak doctauuur freeemun 03:08 a gadasz, ajkbyś był tu ciągle 03:08 * Cramo umiera 03:08 a mówisz że to sprawa między mną a lobo 03:08 ciekawe 03:08 cholera 03:08 Nie jestem tu ciągle, ale wiem co się dzieje. 03:08 tak tak 03:08 od userów 03:08 teraz to on faktycznie tylko obserwuje 03:08 bez chatlogów 03:08 :D 03:08 Od tego że jestem tu tarez? 03:09 Moment, bo wiadomki idą szybko. Za szybko. 03:09 TULCIE SIĘ 03:09 od casu twego przyjścia 03:09 burdel jest 03:09 Master, zacznij ty pierwszy. 03:09 co ja? 03:09 Hajsik? 03:09 Nie ty x'D 03:09 Ty jesteś Blood. 03:09 a, ten od darkness 03:09 ok 03:09 ja jestem mistrzem kruków 03:09 Ty jesteś Blood 03:09 Dżast Du Yt 03:09 * Master Of Death and Darkness tuli wszystkich 03:09 Blo, Rejwen, itd. 03:09 ogólnie to... Lobo pls 03:09 jestesugabua 03:10 prosz... 03:10 (fp) 03:10 Wiem, że są wakakcje i energia was rozpiera, ale ogar ludzie 03:10 a Aracz, wczoraj mnie obraził 03:10 * Bananowyhajs tuli wszystkich 03:10 nie podaruję mu tego 03:10 *wakacje 03:10 Imperium tego nie podaruje!!! 03:10 Miłości, ludzie, miłości! <3 03:10 to zniewaga majestatu Imperatora!!! 03:10 (fp) x2 03:10 Blood, cichaj 03:10 TULENIE 03:10 WOJNY LUDZIE 03:10 WOJNY 03:10 Tul, a nie 03:10 Hajsik, Lobo jest za sztywna 03:10 aby tulić 03:10 Miłości! 03:10 * Blood Raven Master tuli Hajsik 03:10 Wojny! 03:10 pis joł 03:10 Blood, Lobo nie jest sztywna 03:10 HAHAHAH 03:10 spać mi się chce 03:10 nice joke 03:10 * Bananowyhajs tuli Blooda 03:10 o kurdebele 03:10 szumi mi w łbie 03:10 MIŁOŚCI <3 03:11 * Blood Raven Master podnosi Hajsik do góry!! 03:11 Rycerz, to może idź spać? x'D 03:11 Ej, ej, bez takich, mam sukienkę D: 03:11 Rycu, po 6 tylko? 03:11 no i 3 kolejki 03:11 on na to liczy 03:11 nie idę spać bo mi się chce rzygać 03:11 * Blood Raven Master trzyma sukienke tak, aby nic nie było widać 03:11 ;-; 03:11 Dziękuję 03:12 Do Rycerza nic nie mam poza tym co mu pisałem na privie, a Lobo nie jest niczemu winna 03:13 z zagryzką, bez zagryzki nie ma funa 03:13 Lobo, PW. 03:14 Rycu, za szybko 03:14 to tego jeszcze kielon 03:14 do* 03:15 ugh, nie dziwię się 03:15 że chce Ci się rzygać 03:15 nieważne 03:16 Spóźnienie much :C 03:17 niedługo wywołam bitke 03:17 nawzajem 03:17 (Hi) 03:19 Ja jak mam mało czasu to zazwyczaj przygotowuję się na to co ma mi czas zabrać. 03:19 No i później się kręcę w kółko jak głupi. 03:22 Suchary, rozdaję suchary! 03:23 Mnie zawsze bawi jak ktoś ma problem o to, że ktoś inny coś lubi czy oglądać .-. Rozumiem że w tym przypadku to fałszywy alarm, ale to jednak głupota :P 03:24 Żyj i daj żyć innym :D 03:25 musisz postawić piwo staffowi 03:25 to on ci zmieni nick 03:25 ;_; 03:25 Tylko jedno. 03:25 Bo jak zbyt wiele piw. 03:25 To może przekręcić. 03:25 No i będzie. 03:25 ale jak zmienić? 03:27 ale mam lagi na biurku 03:30 Tooo... Już się nie kłócicie? 03:31 Rzymianin, porozmawiaj ze mną o Sturmgewehrze. 03:32 Czoś się działo jak mnie nie było? 03:32 nie wiem. 03:32 ciele oknem wyleciao 03:32 Raczej nic istotnego. 03:32 Wiem, że mam tonę tapety na ryju i zdycham 03:33 Ooo 03:35 jak chcesz umrzeć szybką śmiercą 03:35 http://www.wwiiguns.com/store/images/mkb42_sidec_wwii.jpg < 3 03:38 Ale możesz się zapytać kogoś starszego z rodziny 03:38 A ty pewnie z tych skromnych osób 03:38 Matka nie maluje się od 5 lat. 03:38 shitstorm ucichł 03:38 Raven. 03:38 Nie wywołuj :P 03:38 mówię, jak jest 03:39 No i jest dobrze :D 03:40 zw 03:41 Lobo na głową 03:41 Kręć Lobo swoją 03:41 Loboszpaker 03:41 bestia sztangi 03:43 . 03:43 dojczen folkes 03:44 muszę się z siostrą bawić wtf 03:44 a mi się nie chce 03:44 Powodzenia .-. 03:45 o/ 03:45 Cześć. 03:45 Spadam na jakiś czas. Narka. 03:46 Wrócilem z wyprawy do najgroźniejszego miejsca czyli-biedronki z autystycznymi ekspedientkami 03:46 \o 03:47 /o 03:47 \o * 03:49 tratata, gruba impra z rysiem dwa :< 03:50 Ech... Zaraz będę musiała jechać z bratem do maka ;C 03:51 ja bym się zabił :< 03:51 O 03:51 Impreza Motzno 03:51 dobry kawałek 03:51 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGSwUcPTas0 03:52 xd 03:52 tratata, gruba impra z pawłem dwa 03:54 xD 03:55 klawo nie w tą stronę 03:56 oczywiście testo na koniec XD 03:56 Tak. 03:58 http://screenshot.sh/oAy9sDBOOjqYH 03:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGSwUcPTas0 03:58 kto to xD ? 03:58 xD 03:59 makłowicza proponowałbym jednak szanować 04:03 ore ore słychać z oddali to krzyczy cygan chyba jeden z nich właśnie zdycha 04:04 xD D 04:05 gruby wojti do gazu XD 04:06 xD 04:06 Odbjur 04:06 komin w auschwitz znowu się zabrudzi 04:06 bekę mam z dissowania wojtiego XD 04:07 A kto jedzie na wakacje na obóz? 04:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QzWXN9bHoeU 04:08 obóz pracy 04:08 Ja nigdzie nie jadę... 04:09 Dobra. dłuższe z/w 04:09 A te truskawki to słodkie? 04:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdzRvm6b_Zs 04:11 nie obrażaj papieża XD 04:11 Jesteś chujeeem 04:11 Jesteś chujeeeem 04:11 Chujem jest bóóóóg 04:12 co ci zrobił papież? żył zgodnie z boskimi nakazami i kremówkowym bushido 04:12 Ja piernicze xD 04:12 i jebał małe dzieci 04:12 tak jak pisało w biblii 04:12 xD 04:12 ty go znasz tylko z tego 04:12 no śmieszne 04:12 papaj zasłużył sobie na lepsze traktowanie 04:12 bestia sztangi 04:12 A mod śpi XD 04:12 100 kg na klatę 04:12 a ty go znasz tylko z gwałcenia dzieci :V 04:12 Chwalimy Lobo umajona 04:13 cora daj jej złotego explorera za najszybszą reakcję w internetach XD 04:13 to jest admin 04:13 rzymka chroni kremówkowe bushido 04:13 XD 04:13 Pełna brudu i surwiona 04:14 o/ 04:14 elo panie ze stocku 04:14 ama sketmen 04:14 BLĘDZORRR 04:14 BLĘDZIOOOR 04:14 X 04:14 XD 04:14 to cię czeka kurwa 04:14 świruj rzym świruj XD 04:14 * Rzymianin dźga blędziora nożem 04:14 haha 04:14 Rycerz jak ja spotkam to pierścionek każe zwrócić 04:14 czemu 04:14 Oby nie przepisał 04:14 Przepila * 04:15 ale nic nie było XD 04:15 żadnego ślubu 04:15 BLENDZIOR powonchaj 04:15 nawet 04:15 jeszcze nic nie jest ustalone 04:15 karaluch org 04:15 viszą oszą Xd 04:15 Tak teraz tak mówi bo 50% czatu moje po rozwodzie 04:15 karaczan ork najs meme 04:15 jak ja lubięten karachan orgie 04:16 Lubię kremówki (lf) 04:16 a ja kremówczan potasu 04:17 Corazon i Rycesz its habemus papam konfirmd 04:17 Chwalmy Lobo umajoną i jej Pie rozurwiona 04:17 ale papieża to ty szanuj 04:17 Masz ty godność i rozum człowieka, człowieku? 04:17 jak śmiesz 04:17 obrażać wielkiego papieża rodaka polaka 04:18 lobo chce miećsyf 04:18 to go będzie miała 04:18 hehe 04:18 szanóje, szkoda że skoczył paktofinika nje daje rady bes njego 04:18 ty janie dzbanie pierdolony 04:18 jak śmiesz 04:18 obrażać papieża polaka rodaka papaja 5 co ubierał majtki przez głowę co? 04:18 z resztą nawet jeśli gwałcił dzieci 04:18 to co odgwałcicie je? XD 04:18 no nie sondze 04:19 XD 04:19 no i ja się pytam człowieku dumny ty jesteś z siebie zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co robisz? 04:19 gała to nie seks 04:19 Czepiak się Stalina albo Hitlera 04:19 XD 04:19 papa abemus cardinalem kojtyła 04:19 masz ty wogóle rozum i godnośc człowieka? 04:19 Hali Lobo! 04:19 Się heil! 04:19 Sig* 04:19 co xD D 04:19 ja nie wiem ale żałosny typek z ciebie ,chyba nie pomyślałes nawet co robisz i kogo obrażasz ,możesz sobie obrażac tych co na to zasłużyli sobie ale nie naszego papieża polaka naszego rodaka wielką osobę 04:20 sig heil 04:20 ,i tak wyjątkowa i ważną bo to nie jest ktoś tam taki sobie że możesz go sobie wyśmiać bo tak ci się podoba nie wiem w jakiej ty się wychowałes rodzinie ale chyba ty nie wiem nie rozumiesz co to jest wiara .jeśli myslisz że jestes wspaniały to jestes zwykłym czubkiem którego ktoś nie odizolował jeszcze od społeczeństwa ,nie wiem co w tym jest takie śmieszne ale czepcie się stalina albo hitlera albo innych zwyrodnialców a nie czepiacie się takiej świętej osoby jak papież jan paweł 2 .jak można wogóle publicznie zamieszczac takie zdięcia na forach internetowych?ja się pytam kto powinien za to odpowiedziec bo chyba widac że do koscioła nie chodzi 04:20 heil hitler 04:20 o ty kurwo nie obrażaj polaka rodaka 04:20 dziwny panie ze stocku 04:20 wykurwiaj 04:20 A ja lubię Lobo mamę (lf) 04:21 pierdol sie 04:21 a tatę (lf) ? 04:21 co ma dupsko jak atrament XD 04:21 kim wy w ogóle jesteście 04:21 kurahenowcy 04:21 * Werael teleport 04:23 wykop pl już ostrzy kosy 04:24 A jedni z was nie wiedzą o co chodzi. Pozdro dla kumatych (lf) 04:24 jak jestes nie wiem ateistą albo wierzysz w jakies sekty czy wogóle jestes może ty sługą szatana a nie będziesz z papieża robił takiego ,to ty chyba jestes jakis nie wiem co sie jarasz pomiotami szatana .wez pomyśl sobie ile papież zrobił ,on był kimś a ty kim jestes żeby z niego sobie robić kpiny co? kto dał ci prawo obrażac wogóle papieża naszego ?pomyślałes wogóle nad tym że to nie jest osoba taka sobie że ją wyśmieje i mnie będa wszyscy chwalic? wez dziecko naprawdę jestes jakis psycholek bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie to papież jest autorytetem dla mnie a ty to nie wiem czyim możesz być autorytetem chyba takich samych jakiś głupków jak ty którzy nie wiedza co to kosciół i religia ,widac że się nie modlisz i nie chodzisz na religie do szkoły ,widac nie szanujesz religii to nie wiem jak chcesz to sobie wez swoje zdięcie wstaw ciekawe czy byś sie odważył .naprawdę wezta się dzieci zastanówcie co wy roicie bo nie macie 04:24 * Werael znów teleport 04:25 widac pojęcia o tym kim był papież jan paweł2 jak nie jestescie w pełni rozwinięte umysłowo to się nie zabierajcie za taką osobę jak ojciec swięty bo to świadczy o tym że nie macie chyba w domu krzyża ani jednego obraza świętego nie chodzi tutaj o kosciół mnie ale wogóle ogólnie o zasady wiary żeby mieć jakąs godnosc bo papież nikogo nie obrażał a ty za co go obrażasz co? no powiedz za co obrażasz taką osobę jak ojciec święty ?brak mnie słów ale jakbyś miał pojęcie chociaz i sięgnął po pismo święte i poczytał sobie to może byś się odmienił .nie wiem idz do kościoła bo widac już dawno szatan jest w tobie człowieku ,nie lubisz kościoła to chociaż siedz cicho i nie obrażaj innych ludzi 04:25 Dziwny Panie 04:25 pisz krótsze zdania bo znudziło mi się w połowie czytania twojej wypowiedzi 04:25 spierdalaj do wat ykanu truskawki zbierać 04:25 A ty co gnoju sobie myślisz 04:25 elo sweet 04:25 o/ 04:25 XD 04:25 Jestę gnojem? 04:26 jesteś gojem 04:26 Jestem gojem! D: 04:26 o/ 04:26 o/ 04:26 pedator masz ty rozum i godność człowieka? 04:26 elo loki 04:26 masz ty w ogóle godność polaka? 04:27 ped a skąd wiesz może on jest bez napleta 04:27 I life again o/ 04:27 ej panie ze stocku 04:27 to byłby żydem 04:27 wykurwiaj zbierać śmieci 04:27 w sumie jest 04:27 z ojcem 04:27 no to zorro dobrze mówi XD 04:27 niech idzie śmieci zbierać 04:27 ciągnie pejsy po podłodze 04:27 Nie wiem do kogo to, ale chyba nie do mnie bo ja posiadam napletek XD 04:27 i złote łańcuchy XD 04:27 KurwA gnoju co ty sobie myślisz 2015 06 26